The Haunted Orchestra of The Moonbase
by The Song of River
Summary: This follows the Doctor and River Song's adventures from The Night and The Doctor mini series. It is split up in chapters and is smutty (or will be when i'm done with the whole thing). Give reviews and any ideas for future chapters and fics. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Some nights the Doctor does nothing but pace the console room deep in thought. Some nights he may even sleep but those were rare nights. Some nights he'd fly his TARDIS to distant times and distant lands saving civilizations on his own while the Ponds slept unsuspectingly in their room. And some nights, on special occasions when he couldn't bear to be alone, he and River would travel together, sneaking out like teenagers without her parents awareness, and go on adventures and dates that would sometimes lead to a little bit of mischief. Tonight was one of those nights.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS perfectly this time, no bumps or jumps to wake the Ponds, and checked his reflection in the small vanity mirror he had installed onto the console to make sure his hair was in place and his bow tie was straight. He didn't want to look bad for her, tonight they would be visiting the Moonbase and he had to look his best. He strolled to the TARDIS door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hello Sweetie" said the woman who stood waiting for him.

He smiled down at her, even in her prison suit she looked wonderful.

"Hello River", he replied "I was hoping you'd join me tonight at the Moonbase.", he smiled hopefully at her.

How could she resist him when he had that hopeful grin, like a child asking for more candy, of course she'd go with him, and she'd never refuse this man.

"So unexpected, did you bring me something to wear?", she asked playfully.

"You know I always do", he replied sincerely, opening the door so she could go in, "but be quiet, your parents are sleeping."

"Don't want dad to catch you sneaking me in at this hour?"

The Doctor blushed slightly at her suggestiveness, but two could play that game.

"Oh I just wouldn't want what I've planned to have to be moved to another night", he stated in a hushed but matter-o-fact voice that made River falter a little. She liked when the Doctor played dirty so that she could play right back.

"Oh so this is a date then?"

The Doctor hesitated but gave in, "Yes, it is a date."

"Oh sweetie I do believe this is the first time you've asked me out."

The Doctor grabbed River on her way into the TARDIS and wrapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her, soft and sweet. He lost his hand in her curls and almost lost himself in her kiss but she pulled away before he could, "Dear, if we start this now we'll never even make it to the bedroom."

The Doctor knew she was right. He kissed her forehead and told her to get ready and he'd be waiting for her in the console room.

River found her way to the wardrobe, one side had the Doctor's different suits and outfits, and the other held River's. In the middle there were drawers of undergarments and bow ties and racks of shoes for both the Doctor and herself. If their timelines weren't so crazy she'd be content living there in the TARDIS with her husband traveling and adventuring and of corse running with him forever. But their lines were mixed up and on those special occasions that they were aligned she would stay for a couple a weeks and they would make the most of them. He took her everywhere and she and him did everything. Tonight she'd make this visit count and so she picked the perfect dress; TARDS blue, knee length, and of course it showed off as much of her cleavage that it could. Matching heels and her alpha meson blaster strapped to the inside of her thigh (because you never know what you'll get into with the Doctor) she waltzed her way back to the console room.

The Doctor turned and caught a glimpse of his wife, her dress was elegant, a favorite of his, the color of his TARDIS.  
It held tight to her perfect curves and complemented her in every way. A wave of heat traveled from both his hearts fast and hot down to his stomach where it settled and made his white dress pants become quite uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat and straightened his bowtie and made his way to his wife.

"You look so beautiful River, it's hardly fair," he said as he bopped her nose with his finger. He grinned down at her as she smiled up at him. She stretched up, pulling him down by the collar of his jacket and kissed him with such tenderness and love that the Doctor felt light headed when she finally pulled away.

"Shall we go to dinner sweetie?" she said with amusement. She knew how much influence she had on the Doctor. "I don't know Professor Song, you tell me," he playfully accused, "if you can't behave then we might have to stay here."

"Oh no dear, you've promised me dinner. A husband should always keep his promises to his wife."

"Very right like always, oh I know you'll love the orchestra that plays there. It'll be dinner and a show."  
River gestured her hand towards the door and said, "You lead the way sweetie."

The Doctor grabbed River's hand and smiled a wide smile, one he mostly used especially for her, and pulled her to the door.  
Before he opened it he gave her a final tiny and meaningful kiss and then pulled her out into the gallery of the Moonbase.


	2. Chapter 2

It's was dim in the gallery, many famous pictures lined the walls from all different times and all different planets. Marble columns ran the whole length of the gallery where it ended in a huge staircase which led down to the main dining area of the Moonbase.

"Um sweetie are we early?" River asked as she looked around but even more listened. Not a single sound could be heard and not a person was there. A light coat of dust was on the tables that line the gallery.

The Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the room.  
"The opposite. We're late, almost a hundred years after this place closed," he said bopping himself on the head with his screwdriver," I'm sorry dear I always get it wrong."

"Well it's not all bad," river said with a grin," we could have a little fun in here don't you think?"

At first confusion and then realization of what she was suggesting dawned on him, "In here?" He said in a weird tone and a bright blush, "what if someone else decides to break in?"

"What are they going to do? Arrest us? Come on Doctor live a little."  
And with that River started running towards the stairs.

"If you want me sweetie you'll have to catch me first," she giggled over her shoulder like a school girl.

He hesitated for a moment, he never got to act this way but no one else was around and he hadn't wanted someone as bad as he wanted River in a long, long time so he ripped his jacket off, threw it back towards the TARDIS and sprinted after her knowing he'd be able to catch her.

River could hear his laughter and footsteps as he pursued her down the stairs. He was faster than her but she didn't really mind, she wanted him to get her. She ran to the last table getting to the opposite side just as he got to her.

The Doctor had a wide but particular grin, the kind that said I'm about to get you and it made her even more attracted to him.

"Oh dear seems I've got you," he purred at her.

"I'll let you have that satisfaction when you have your hands on me," she said seductively. And she tried to go to the right of the table but he stepped to the left.

"You'll never win this game," he said to her.

"Oh sweetie I wasn't planning on winning just bidding my time till I find a good room," she winked at him.

He ran to the right and she sprinted off to the left down a hallway of doors and picked one on the right. He followed right behind her and seeing that the contents of the room included a bed, he grabbed her swiftly, yet gently and threw her on to it, climbing on too to claim his prize for winning their little game.  
"Oh no it seems you caught me," she said with sarcastic horror which was followed by a girly giggle.

"And what's my prize Mrs. Song?"

"Hmm maybe some of this," she said as she dragged his lips to hers.  
She didn't hide her desire in this kiss like she had in the last ones and the Doctor could tell.

He was over her on the bed, which had no doubt belong to some rich man who had visited the Moonbase often when it had been open, perhaps it had even been the owner's bed and usually doing something like snogging his wife on someone else's bed would have bothered him but ever sense he began secretly traveling with River he's found himself doing things he would of done or did when he was a young time-lord. It scared the hell out of him but he's also come to love it and has come to love her and actually quite anxiously looks forward to the days they do get to be together. This kiss was different from the others she had willingly given tonight, there were no boundaries and it made every nerve in him stand to attention. Every little touch shared, which was a lot sense he was practically laying on her, made him even more aroused.

His tung was gentle yet forceful as it ravaged hers and his lips always bared the best kiss. Something hard in his trousers was pushing forcefully on her leg and she didn't think it was his sonic screwdriver. She pulled on the end of his bow tie and it came undone as she slipped it from around his neck. He was old fashioned wearing these bow ties and suspenders but then again he was almost a thousand years old.

"Don't lose that, it's one of my favorites," he said in a pleading voice.

"Oh don't worry sweetie I wouldn't dare loose one of your bow ties, it makes you ever so cross. I've seen it first-hand." River undid his suspenders and placed them by his bow tie on the night stand, even though she thought they were silly, if he cared for them then she cared for them and his vintage style turned her on in a way. He didn't always look or act his age but at least he dressed it.

It was his turn to do some undressing. He reached down and undid the holster from around her thigh.

"You know I hate guns." he stated.

"And you know I never travel without one," she responded.

He placed it on the stand with his bow tie and kept going. The Doctor found the zipper on her dress and pulled it down so he could peel the beautiful garment off of her even more beautiful body. No bra or underwear. He groaned uncontrollably from the desire that coursed through him.  
"Oh you bad, bad girl," he said in a low seductive voice, "you love pushing me to my limits."

Her lack of nickers bared the reaction she was hoping for. The Doctor had a sexual side he kept hidden and River did love bringing it out of him. After she undid the buttons she slid his shirt down his arms. She put her hand on his hard, pale chest, letting it rest between his two harts so she could feel the du, du, dum, dum of them in their rhythm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch. When they reopened they had a desire she hadn't see before and his lips where back on hers.

She undid the button on his trousers and pulled them down his legs. He pulled them the rest of the way off reveling boxers with little cartoon planets and shooting stars on them.

"Get those off now," River demanded, smiling at how childish he was sometimes.

He smiled back and pulled them off, reveling his impressive member, elongated and hard with lust and want for the woman in front of him.

River straddled his legs and grab his cock, feeling the velvety hardness in her hand and slowly stroked him. A deep groan, almost a growl of desired escape his mouth.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her now. The Doctor grabbed river and flipped her over so she was on her back and he on top of her. Her eyes pleaded for him and he knew she knew he wanted her so he slowly slid into her with ease because of how moist she was and they sighed with pleasure in unison. He pulled back just as slow as he had entered and once more slid in with agonizing, pleasuring slowness, letting her get adjusted to his length. He looking to her up and saw pleading, wanting eyes so he picked up the pace, slamming into her. It had been so long sense he had made such love and he was riding on an unbelievable high. He leaned down and started to kiss her, dominating her body and her mouth and his orgasm was growing quickly.

The Doctor slammed into her, filling her completely and she treasured every second of it. His hips pinned her to the bed and she held onto his arms for support. As she picked up his rhythm she met his every thrust and they danced in their own unique way. He leaned down and kissed her with so much force and passion she could hardly believe this was the same man that only minutes ago had cartoon boxers on. Desire boiled and built in her stomach and she knew it wouldn't take long for him to push her over the edge.

She was so soft and so good at this it amazed him that she settled for someone like him. He continued to thrust and could see her winding tighter and tighter, he could see the effect of him on her face. He thrust hard and deep into her and she came undone, whispering his name, his real name into his ear so only he could hear. The convulsions of her insides and the fact that she knew his most kept secret pushed him over the edge and he yelled her name as he climaxed.


End file.
